Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection
|modes = |ratings = ESRB: T PEGI: 12 |platforms = , |media = |input = |picture format=1080i (HDTV) }} Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection is a fighting video game collection for the and consoles. It was released on November 2, 2012, in Europe and November 6, 2012, in North America. History Game information was first leaked on a Spanish retailer website Xtralife.es, although it was mistakenly referred to as a Budokai Tenkaichi HD Collection. It was also shown on the GameSpot pre-order list, with the same mistake. The game was officially revealed as a Budokai HD Collection during the Japan Expo convention in France in July 2012, with a release announced for winter 2012. Overview The game is an HD collection that features both Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 enhanced and re-mastered in HD, alongside full Trophy and Achievements support. The graphics of Budokai 3 HD are similar to those of Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. Since Kenji Yamamoto's original soundtracks have been accused of plagiarism, both included games have entirely new soundtracks mixed from the soundtracks of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, plus entirely new music and the American Dragon Ball Z theme song from the original game and show. Both games also support the optional original Japanese language track (but in Europe, only Japanese is available for Budokai 1, much like the original release). Several improvements to Budokai are added: the option for the 2nd and computer players on the right side to choose the "custom" setting when choosing a character; there are new transitions between the story, video, and fight scenes in the form of a "Z" that goes out on each side in the story mode; and there is a new title sequence comprised of scenes from the game interspersed with each other rather than just set the original sequence to "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (the first opening song from the TV series) or the American theme, though this is just on the European version of the game. Also, the duel screens were extended on each side from 4:3 to 16:9 ratio. The alternate costumes for Goku, Piccolo, and Future Trunks that were available in the Japanese, Collector's, European, and NA Greatest Hits versions of Budokai 3 are also available in the HD version by entering the same codes. Features ''Budokai'' features *Face off with up to 23 mighty DBZ warriors. *60 moves per character including the Kamehameha. *Fierce fighting modes including Story, Duel, World Tournament, and Legend of Hercule. *Follow the Dragon Ball Z anime from the Saiyan Saga to the Androids Saga. *Includes the authentic Japanese (European version) and English (North American version) voiceover casts. ''Budokai 3'' features *More than 40 characters from Dragon Ball Z, movies, and Dragon Ball GT. *Character customization. *Saiyan Overdrive Fighting System bringing the speed, cinematic attacks and combos, airborne acrobatics and intensity of the Dragon Ball Z anime. *Share character profile passwords for other players to use. *Includes the authentic Japanese and English voiceover casts. Trivia *In Teen Gohan's Dragon Universe, after Android 16 is destroyed by Cell and powers up to Super Saiyan 2, he uses his Japanese voice when he screams. *During Uub's Fierce Flurry move, and sometimes while he's being attacked, his Japanese voice is heard. *In Budokai, while not much was really tweaked, when you enter the "VS Mode," the second player/character can now be switched to the "custom" setting, where as in the original release, the choice wasn't there. *In Budokai, the Great Saiyaman is a playable character even though the game goes up to the Androids Saga. *In Budokai 3, Broly's ultimate attack 'Gigantic Meteor' was censored. During the phase where Broly slams the opponent into the floor, the HD version instead fades the screen to white . Additionally, a glitch is present where the censor only exists in a partial amount of the stage roster available for the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjWbYpemaWA Gallery Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games